Cable ties are typically used to bundle and secure a number of cables or other objects for a variety of applications. Cable ties grip and secure the bundle of cables or other objects to prevent lateral and rotational motion of the cables. In certain instances, nylon cable ties may not be tightly fastened around the bundle in order to prevent damage to the sensitive objects positioned therein. In these instances, a hook and loop cable tie is typically used instead of a nylon cable tie. The hook and loop cable ties, however, are expensive and are difficult to apply around a bundle to achieve a sufficient grip on the bundled objects. Additionally, the hook and loop cable ties do not meet the flammability requirements for many applications.
There is a need for a cable tie that is easy to apply and that does not damage the bundle of sensitive objects it is positioned around. There is also a need for a cable tie that can be safely installed around sensitive objects that provides resistance to movement along the bundle of objects once installed. Finally, there is a need for a cable tie that has a high flammability rating for network or other applications for bundling sensitive objects.